mybeloved son's
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: chap 6 up! Sakura yang merindukan sosok kehadiran bayi dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya
1. Chapter 1

_tittle : Mybeloved son's_

 _rate : T_

 _disclaimer : MK_

 _warning : boring, typo, OOC, etc_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka sedang tertidur dengan posisi kaki saling bertautan satu sama lain

"Sakura.."

Naruto berkata lirih manakala istrinya hanya tidur membelakanginya. Tak ada respon darinya, Naruto mengelus permukaan kulit lengan istrinya dan mencium puncak kepala istrinya dengan posisi sang istri membelakangi suami. Narutopun bangkit dari ranjang, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan posisi seperti janin, meskipun sebenarnya Sakura sudah terbangun dari tadi. Naruto pergi kekamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kekantor. Sementara Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan suaminya. Naruto yang telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi bergegas menuruni tangga untuk sarapan bersama istrinya. Dari jarak dekat Naruto bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan memanggang roti dan menyeduh kopi untuk Naruto. Namun saat hendak mengambil kopi ditoples Sakura malah melamun melihat kotak susu hamil yang seharusnya dikonsumsinya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung mendekat dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang

"sssttt.. jangan terus memikirnya sayang anak kita tidak tenang nanti"

Sakura hanya diam, wajahnya sayu kemudian dia duduk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Naruto hanya melihat iba kearah istrinya yang tiap kali murung memikirkan calon anak mereka yang sudah tiada dikandungan Sakura. Mereka sarapan dengan hening dan sesekali hanya suara garpu dan sendok yang terdengar, Sakura memakan makananya sangat sedikit dan enggan. Naruto mendesah, tidak tega melihat istrinya yang terus-menerus meratapi kepergian anak mereka.

"aku berangkat anata"

Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas kemudian pergi dengan berat hati meninggalkan istrinya dirumah

 **5 bulan yang lalu**

 _Sakura hamil, hasi testpacknya menunjukan positif. Setelah 3tahun pernikahan mereka, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura akan mempunyai bayi._

 _"_ _anata!"_

 _Sakura yang begitu antusias langsung memeluk Naruto mengungkapkan kebahagiaan mereka._

 _"_ _aku.. akan menjadi seorang ibu!"_

 _Saphire Naruto membulat mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar_

 _"_ _berarti.. aku akan menjadi seorang ayah?"_

 _"_ _aku akan menjadi seorang ibu!"_

 _"_ _aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!"_

 _Dan pasangan nyentrik itu begitu antusias menyambut kehadiran janin dirahim Sakura. Usai memeriksakan diri kedokter Sakura menerima sejumlah resep obat dan vitamin untuk menguatkan janin dikandunganya. Tak lupa Sakura membeli sekotak susu untuk ibu hamil. Sakura begitu bahagia, orangtuanya dan mertuanyapun merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama setelah mendengar Sakura hamil. Sakura mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dan begitu menyayangi mahluk kecil yang sedang tumbuh dirahimnya. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Sakura memasuki tigabulan usia kandunganya._

 _"_ _anata jangan memaksakan diri"_

 _"_ _tidak apa-apa Naruto aku hanya pergi sebentar tidak jauh-jauh"_

 _Naruto begitu khawatir kepada Sakura yang akan pergi. Dokter menyuruhnya untuk istirahat, tetapi Sakura keras kepala dan malah pergi. Malamnya Sakura merasakan kram hebat diperutnnya._

 _"_ _Naruto! Sakiitt!"_

 _Naruto yang tidur terbangun dengan jeritan Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat darah yang merembas keluar lewat selangkangan Sakura dan mengotori sprei. Dengan sigap Naruto menggendong Sakura menuju RS._

 _"_ _tenanglah anata semua akan baik-baik saja"_

 _"_ _sakit sekali Naruto.."_

 _Sakura terus memegangi perutnya, sementara Naruto yang sedang menyetir pucat pasi melihat darah yang masih mengalir diselangkangan Sakura._

 _Sakura segera dibawa menuju UGD. Fikiranya kalut, harusnya dia mencegah Sakura untuk pergi. Harusnya dia bisa menjaga Sakura agar tidak terjadi sesuatu kepadanya dan juga calon anaknya. Satu jam sudah Naruto menunggui Sakura, ayah ibunya datang menyusul ke RS disertai orang tua Sakura yang juga khawatir. Dokter keluar dan wajahnya tampak begitu sendu_

 _"_ _apa mereka baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _silakan masuk keruangan saya"_

 _Naruto mengikuti dokter dan memasuki ruangan_

 _"_ _maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan calon anak anda. Rahimnya begitu lemah, saya sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya agar nyonya Namikaze tidak sampai terlalu letih"_

 _Dunia seakan runtuh, calon anak yang dinantikan sudah tiada. Semuanya menjadi gelap dan kebahagiaan itu hancur seketika manakala mendengar bahwa anaknya sudah tidak ada dirahim Sakura lagi. Narutopun menuju ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya, anaknya telah tiada. Bagaimana dia harus memberitahukan kepada Sakura nanti? Hatinya pasti hancur. Sangat hancur._

 _"_ _Naruto.."_

 _Kushina menyentuh pundak anaknya._

 _"_ _maafkan aku bu.. aku gagal menjaga Sakura. Anak kami telah pergi.."_

 _Naruto berkata lirih, Sakura belum sadarkan diri. Orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan Sakura tampak sedih. Terutama Naruto, Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura mencoba menguatkan dirinya dan istrinya memberitahu hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti._

 _Orang tua Naruto dan mertuanya sudah pulang. Tinggalah Naruto yang berada diruangan untuk menjaga istrinya._

 _"_ _nggh anata.."_

 _Naruto yang mendengar suara lirih Sakura terbangun dan mendekat_

 _"_ _kau sudah bangun sayang? Bagaimana keadaanmu"_

 _"_ _sudah mendingan ah~"_

 _"_ _jangan memaksakan diri"_

 _Sakurapun masih dengan posisi tidurnya_

 _"_ _bagaimana dengan anak kita?"_

 ** _Deg_**

 _Pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin didengarnyapun keluar dari bibir Sakura_

 _"_ _eh.. dia baik-baik saja.. Sakura-chan sekarang kau lebih baik istirahat ya"_

 _Mendengar jawaban dari suaminya Sakurapun menurut, Sakura mengelus perutnya dan merasakan hal yang berbeda. Perutnya menjadi lebih rata dari sebelumnya, apakah ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja? Atau memang karena usia kandunganya yang masih cukup muda? Atau karena Sakura mengalami pendarahan jadi dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda? Ah, pasti karena Sakura mengalami pendarahan. Sejujurnya Sakura merasa bersalah pada suaminya karena tidak menuruti perintahnya. Setelah beberapa hari dirawat akhirnya Sakura diizinkan untuk pulang. Naruto menjemput Sakura dengan mobil dan menuntunya berjalan. Sakura duduk disebelah Naruto yang mengemudikan mobil, dalam perjalanan mereka melewati sekolahan TK dan Naruto jelas bisa melihat senyuman istrinya yang mengelus perutnya mengetahui bahwa sebnatar lagi mereka akan mempunyai anak yang sebenarnya tinggal angan-angan saja. Hati Naruto merasa teriris, tapi dia tentu saja tidak tega mengatakan kenyataan yang akan menyakiti istrinya_

 _"_ _anata kita ke toko itu yuk sebentar"_

 _"_ _eh.. baik Sakura-chan"_

 _Naruto yang tidak fikiranya melayang entah kemana memarkirkan mobilnya, dan dia tertegun manakala mereka memasuki toko yang menjual semua kebutuhan bayi. Naruto tidak fokus mengemudi mobilnya tadi dan menuruti saja apa keinginan Sakura._

 _"_ _sayang kau suka yang mana? Yang biru atau yang pink?"_

 _Sakura menunjukan sepatu bayi yang begitu lucu kepada Naruto, sedagkan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Untuk apa mereka memilih sepatu bayi kalau bayi mereka saja sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi?_

 _"_ _Sakura kita pulang saja"_

 _"_ _eh.. tapi aku ingin memilih peralatan untuk anak kita nanti Naruto!"_

 _"_ _Sakura ayo pulang"_

 _"_ _kau ini kenapa sih? Yasudah kalau tidak mau memilih.. aku beli yang warna biru saja bi"_

 _Sakura membayarnya langsung dikasir_

 _"_ _Sakura cepat masuk kemobil"_

 _Sakura enggan beranjak dari toko itu, emeraldnya begitu tertarik untuk melihat segala pernak-pernik perlengkapan bayi._

 _"_ _Sakura aku bilang masuk ke mobil!"_

 _Nada suara Naruto meninggi, Sakura yang tadinya menolakpun menuruti perintah suaminya._

 _"_ _kau ini kenapa sih?"_

 _Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, sementara Sakura yang protes dengan sikap suaminya terus mengoceh memecahkan konsentrasi Naruto_

 _"_ _kenapa kita pergi sih? Kitakan bisa memilih perlengkapan untuk bayi kita nanti Naruto!"_

 ** _Ciitttt_**

 _Naruto menginjak pedal rem dan melihat ada yang seorang anak kecil yang melintas. Sakura kaget, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Setelah sampai rumah Naruto termenung, melihat istrinya yang melihat sepatu bayi yang baru saja dia beli dari toko. Tidak ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian dan menarik nafas yang panjang Naruto memeluk Sakura yang tengah duduk diranjang melihat sepatu bayi_

 _"_ _ini lucukan Naruto? Ini untuk anak kita nanti"_

 _Sakura tersenyum, senyuman istrinya berhasil membuat Naruto menjadi orang yang paling salah didunia._

 _"_ _Sakura.."_

 _Naruto menyingkirkan sepatu bayi yang dipegang Sakura kemudian menggenggam jemari istrinya dengan kuat namun terasa lembut penuh kasih sayang. Narutopun mengecup punggunng tangan istrinya._

 _"_ _ada apa anata?"_

 _Naruto menenggelamkan wajah cantik istrinya kedalam dada bidangnya dan memeluknya hangat. Sementara Sakura hanya mengernyit mengetahui sikap suaminya yang tidak seperti biasanya._

 _"_ _dengarkan aku.."_

 _Nafasnya begitu berat, masih dalam posisi memeluk Sakura Naruto memejamkan matanya._

 _"_ _anak kita.."_

 _Naruto semakin mempererat pelukanya_

 _"_ _anak kita..."_

 _"_ _anak kita kenapa Naruto?"_

 _"_ _anak kita... dia.."_

 _"_ _kau ini kenapa sih?"_

 _Sakura hendak melepaskan pelukan suaminya, tapi Naruto mencegahnya_

 _"_ _anak kita sudah pergi sayang.. dia sudah tidak tinggal dirahimu lagi"_

 _Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna_

 _"_ _ehehe.. kau ini bicara apa sayang?"_

 _"_ _Sakura.."_

 _Naruto mendesah panjang kemudian mengelus punggung istrinya sambil mencium wangi tubuh leher istrinya yang selalu Naruto rindukan. Mengetahui arti dari perkataan Naruto tidak main-main Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya_

 _"_ _kau pasti becandakan? Dia masih hidupkan?"_

 _Sakura melepas kasar pelukan suaminya dan langsung menatap kearah saphire suaminya untuk mengetahui bahwa apa yang dibiacarakan hanya becandaan semata._

 _"_ _Sakura dengarkan aku.."_

 _"_ _tidak.. kau pasti becandakan Naruto? Dia masih hidup.. dia masih ada disini.."_

 _Sebulir air mata jatuh dari emeraldnya. Sungguh Naruto tidak sanggup melihat istrinya bersedih seperti ini_

 _"_ _sayang.."_

 _"_ _tidak Naruto tidak.. anak kita masih hidup. Kau lihat sepatu inikan? Aku membelikanya untuk dia kalau sudah lahir nanti"_

 _Air mata Sakura terus berjatuhan, Naruto merasa dadanya sesak seolah dicekik dengan sesuatu yang menghantamnya begitu dalam._

 _Usai mengetahui kenyataan bahwa anak yang dikandungnya Sakura menjadi depresi berat. Dia kadang berbicara sendri, tertawa sendiri sambil mengelus perutnya. Naruto yang tidak tega dengan keadaan istrinya membawa Sakura ke psikiater. Sakura mengalami guncangan kehilangan anaknya, psikiater menyarankan Naruto untuk selalu mendampingi dan selalu mengawasi istrinya. Sampai Sakura sadar dan tidak berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Keadaan sakura stabil meskipun belum sepenuhnya normal. Pernah suatu pagi Sakura menjerit dikamar mandi. Naruto yang begitu khawatir mendengar teriakan istrinyapun langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati istrinya duduk sambil memegang testpack dengan tanda negatif, belum lagi sejumlah testpack yang Sakura simpan didalam laci kamar mandi mereka. Naruto begitu sedih melihat keadaan istrinya, dia menggendong Sakura dan menyuapinya. Semenjak mengetahui dia keguguran Sakura menjadi pemurung dan malas makan. Naruto hampir putus asa dengan keadaan Sakura. Tapi dia tidak menyerah, Naruto kembali membawa Sakura ke psikiater. Sakura mendapatkan semacam konseling dan terapi mental. Keadaan Sakurapun menjadi lebih terkendali meskipun dia masih murung. Sakura belum sepenuhnya mengikhlaskan kepergian bayinya, Naruto terus berusaha menyemangati Sakura yang seakan kehilangan semangat hidupnya_

 _"_ _nah kau ingat foto ini? Ini dulu saat kita masih SMA dan mengikuti festival hanabi bersama teman-teman yang lainya"_

 _Naruto mengingatkan Sakura akan kenangan indah saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Sakura terdiam memandangi foto-fotonya bersama Naruto. Kemudian dia menangis menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya_

 _"_ _Naruto.."_

 _Naruto memeluk Sakura, membiarkan istrinya menangis dalam pelukanya. Kini Sakura sadar bahwa dia masih memiliki Naruto suaminya yang sangat mencintainya. Sakura bangkit sedikit demi sedikit, meskipun dia masih sering murung tak kala mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan calon bayinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya author pengen jadiin fic ini twoshoot atw threeshoot sih tapi sepertinya bakalan jadi multi chap. entah kenapa nekat publish fic baru pada hal fic yang lain belum kelar :v. well ternyata menulis sesuai mood itu cukup susah juga ya. arigatou yang udah read jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews yah di fic ini. siapa tau kalau banyak yang ngereviews author jadi semangat buat nulis [ngarep banget] arigatou gozaimats! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

"wah benarkah itu Ino? Anakmu laki-laki?"

Sakura tersenyum berbicara lewat sambungan telepon

"ya baik aku akan mengunjungi kalian bersama suamiku nanti...

Iya baik Ino salamkan salamku pada Sai juga ya..

Jaa"

Sambungan teleponpun terputus, sahabatnya yang baru menikah setahun lalu sudah dikaruniai seorang anak. Sedangkan dia?. Oh betapa Sakura iri kepada Ino, Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari laci kamarnya. Sepatu berwarna biru terang yang Sakura beli untuk calon anaknya dulu. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah melarang Sakura untuk menyimpan barang itu. Tapi Sakura menolak untuk membuangnya. Malam hari saat suaminya sudah datang dan mereka telah selesai makan malam. Naruto dan Sakura pergi ke RS untuk mejenguk sahabatnya yang baru saja melahirkan. Naruto bisa melihat pancaran mata yang meredup dari istrinya. Ikut bahagia atau sedih mengingat mereka tidak bisa mempunyai bayi? Entahlah.. kami-sama pasti sudah mengatur segalanya dengan adil.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dibasement kemudian dengan penuh perhatin Naruto membukakan pintu mobil Sakura dan menggenggam tanganya.

"kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

"ya.."

Naruto dan Sakurapun memasuki lift menuju lantai atas RS dan mencari ruangan tempat Ino dirawat.

"wah Naruto.. Sakura lama tidak bertemu"

Sapa Tenten yang didampingi Neji, teman-temanya semua berkumpul dengan pasangan masing-masing. Hinata dengan Sasuke, Temari dengan Shikamaru, semua nampak begitu bahagia. Tak terkecuali Ino yang sedang menggendong anaknya ditemani dengan Sai.

"bolehkah aku menggendongnya?"

"tentu saja.. nih hati-hati forehead"

Sakura begitu takjub dengan bayi mungil yang tengah digendongnya. Rambutnya mewarisi ibunya, sedangkan kulitnya pucat mirip dengan Sai. Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus kepala bayi Ino.

"siapa namanya?"

"Yamanaka Inojin"

"Inojin.."

Sakura mencium pipi Inojin, dan matanya berkaca-kaca melihat bayi yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

"sayang.."

Naruto merengkuh pundak Sakura, ada sesuatu yang menyayat hatinya. Terlihat jelas dari pancaran emerald Sakura, dan hanya Naruto saja yang bisa mengartikan arti dari tatapan Sakura kepada Inojin. Tatapan tulus seorang ibu kepada anaknya, Inojin menangis, Sakura sedikit kebingungan

"sini forehead sepertinya dia lapar"

"eh.."

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika Ino mengambil kembali anaknya, teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang. Tinggalah mereka berempat diruang perawatan Ino.

"Ino ini aku ada sesuatu untukmu"

Ino yang duduk dikasur perawatan membuka hadiah dari Sakura. Sepatu kecil biru terang yang seharusnya untuk anak Sakura kelak.

"wah ini lucu sekali forehead"

Sakura hanya tersenyum sumringah

"terima kasih Naruto.. Sakura"

Jawab Sai tulus.

Naruto memegang pundak Sakura, tidak ingin terlihat Sakura menjadi rapuh.

"kita pulang sayang.."

Sakura menuruti apa kata suaminya, mereka pamit kepada Ino dan Sai kemudian pergi menuju lift. Ketika berjalan emerald Sakura terpaku pada satu ruangan yang begitu menariknya

"sayang?"

Sakura tidak mendengarkan panggilan Naruto dia berbelok, kemudian melihat jelas apa yang ada diruangan itu. Ruang perawatan bayi, jemari lentik Sakura mengusap menempel pada dinding kaca yang membatasi ruangan. Terlihat bayi-bayi yang baru lahir tampak tertidur dengan damai didalam inkubator. Naruto mendekat, sudah dia duga pasti istrinya tertarik melihat isi ruangan ini. Sakura begitu mendamba kehadiran seorang bayi, lalu emeraldnya menangkap satu sosok bayi yang terbangun dan menangis

"sssttt sayang jangan menangis"

Naruto tertegun, betapa tidak melihat keadaan istrinya yang seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan ayo kita pulang"

"tapi Naru.. bayi itu menangis"

Kemudian datang seorang suster keruang perawatan bayi dan menenangkanya

"lihat sudah ada yang mengurusnya, kita pulang yah?"

Sakura mengangguk, lalu digenggamnya tangan Sakura oleh Naruto untuk memastikan Sakura tidak terpisah denganya, setidaknya kejadian diruang bayi itu tidak terulang lagi.

"nee Naruto.."

"hmmm.."

"apa aku.. bisa hamil kembali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari istrinya Naruto terdiam. Jelas sebenarnya dia tau kecil kemungkinan untuk Sakura dapat hamil kembali, apa lagi rahim Sakura lemah.

"kita berdoa saja ya sayang"

Mereka sampai dimobil, Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Lalu dia menjalankan mesin dan segera pergi dari RS. Sakura kelelahan, dia tertidur didalam mobil. Dan ketika sampai dirumah Naruto menggendong Sakura dan merebahkanya diranjang mereka. Naruto memandangi wajah Sakura, wajah istrinya yang cantik dan juga letih. Dikecupnya bibir istrinya kemudian mematikan lampu dan bergegas untuk tidur.

Paginya, seperti biasa Sakura menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Roti panggang dan pancake serta kopi hitam kental untuk Naruto, sedangkan dirinya menyeduh teh hijau. Seperti biasa sebelum Naruto berangkat dia selalu mencium istrinya, dan saat Naruto pergi kekosonganlah yang menemani Sakura disaat menunggu suaminya pulang. Sakura menonton tv, dan salah satu stasiun tv menayangkangkan seorang ibu menggendong anaknya. Tatapan Sakura menjadi kosong kemudian dia mematikan tv dan memutuskan untuk membaca majalah. Dan apa yang dia lihat sama saja, tiap kali melihat bayi keinginan untuk memilikinya muncul. Ino sudah memiliki anak, tetapi Sakura belum. Sebenarnya ibu mertuanya sangat ingin mempunyai cucu dan berharap besar pada Sakura, Sakura ingat saat dia dengan Naruto berkunjung kerumah mertuanya Kushina terkadang menanyakan apakah sudah ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sakura hamil?, Mebukipun memberi Sakura beberapa obat penyubur agar Sakura dapat segera hamil, namun impian itu semua belum terwujud. Bahkan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi sia-sia karena dia keguguran. Tiap kali Sakura mengingat saat dimana dia kehilangan janinnya, saat itu pulalah Sakura merasa depresi.

"tadaima, Sakura-chan"

"okaeri.."

Sakura menyambut kedatangan suaminya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Naruto menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian, sementara Sakura menyiapkan makan malam.

Dimeja makan sesekali Sakura menatap ragu kearah suaminya, makanan dipiringnya hanya tersisa setengah. Sementara Naruto sudah melahap habis makananya, Narutopun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura dimeja makan tetapi Sakura memegang jemari Naruto, Naruto menoleh dan meliat wajah Sakura yang tertunduk dengan raut muka yang tampak ragu.

"Naruto.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Naruto duduk didepan Sakura

"ya sayang bicaralah"

Sakura menghela nafas yang terasa berat

"aku ingin kau memiliki keturunan"

"tentu, kita pasti akan berusaha untuk memiliki keturunan"

"tapi.. tidak denganku. Maksudku kau boleh menikahi wanita lain"

"aku tidak suka kau berbicara seperti itu Sakura"

Naruto hendak bangkit, tapi Sakura menahanya

"apa yang akan kau harapkan dariku? Seorang wanita tidaklah akan menjadi sempurna, tidak akan menjadi wanita seutuhnya kalau dia tidak bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak"

Naruto menatap emerald istrinya

"tujuanku menikahimu bukan semata-mata karena aku ingin mendapatkan keturunan Sakura, meskipun aku-akui aku ingin memiliki seorang anak. Tapi karena aku mencintaimu, aku tulus mencintaimu Sakura.. dan bagaimanapun keadaanya aku menerima dirimu apa adanya. Kau istriku, belahan jiwaku"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar jawaban dari Naruto

"tapi.. ayah ibumu sangat menginginkan keturunan darimu, mereka menginginkan penerus dikeluarga kita Naruto. Sedangkan aku.. aku gagal, aku telah mengecewakanmu dan juga keluargamu"

"lalu maksudmu kau ingin aku menikah lagi hanya semata-mata untuk mendapatkan keturunan begitu?"

Naruto menahan emosinya

"aku hanya ingin kau bahagia"

"Sakura kalau kau membicarakan ini lagi lebih baik kau diam.."

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"kau tau.."

"..."

"memilikimu saja adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Bagiku hanya dengan ada kau saja sudah cukup untuku.. oyasumi Sakura"

Naruto memasuki kamar dan sedikit membanting pintu kamarnya, membuat Sakura tertegun dengan apa yang telah dia bicarakan dengan suaminya.

.

.

Naruto menatap enggan kearah setumpuk berkas yang adaa dimejanya, sesekali dia membaca dan mempelajarinya namun kemudian berkas itu kembali ditutupnya. Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, fikiranya kacau karena perkataan Sakura. Narutopun ingin mempunyai keturunan, sungguh dia sangat ingin ada pewaris kelak dikeluarganya. Tapi tentu saja yang Naruto inginkan adalah anak dari rahim Sakura istrinya, bukan dari wanita lain. Fikiran yang sangat bodoh bila Naruto mau saja menuruti perkataan Sakura yang tentu saja tidak difikirkan dengan matang. Tentu ada cara untuk mereka bisa memiliki keturunan bukan?. Zaman sudah begitu maju, Naruto bisa saja mengambil tindakan seperti vertilasi buatan misalnya. Dan Naruto sedang melakukan itu, mensurvei dan mencari informasi agar dia dan Sakura bisa segera memiliki keturunan. Naruto sedikit ragu, baa-chanya belum pulang ke jepang karena kunjunganya ke negara Amerika. Naruto telah membaca beberapa dokument yang berkaitan dengan program untuk melakukan vertilasi buatan. Dia telah membaca dan mempelajarinya tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa tidak yakin dengan informasi yang telah dia peroleh. Belum lagi bila selama program itu terdapat resiko yang bisa membahayakan, dan sejumlah obat-obatan penyubur. Pastinya itu tidak akan berhasil karena Sakura sudah mencobanya namun gagal. Obat-obatan tidak dapat membantu banyak menurutnya, saat ini Naruto menunggu kabar dari baa-channya yang berada diluar negeri itu. Dan entah kapan baa-chanya itu akan pulang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okteri Aditya S :** sankyu udah RnR dan juga ikut nyesek bacanya

 **rohimbae88 :** ini sudah lanjut ko

 **Uchiha Cullen738 :** iya dan nantikan jawabanya di chap depan hehe..

 **ara dipa :** artinya sama ko sayang kalau gak salah

 **Death Devil Life :** oke ini sudah lanjut ko

 **papa Azazel :** sankyu atas saranya

 **Narusaku27 :** yosh arigatou gozaimats!

 **Arum junnie :** iya semoga saja Sakura bisa bangkit

 **SR not AUTHOR** : Sankyu, ia kalau gak kena WB sih pasti cpt up he...

 **balay67 :** sankyu, ini sudah lanjut ko

 **.29 :** oke siap

 **ony :** syukurlah, semoga sepupu kecilnya bisa sehat selalu yah

 **wina :** iya mereka cuman susah punya anak saja tapi bukan berarti mandul yah

 **guest :** terima kasih udah reviews dan berbagi ilmunya

 **Glarez :** arigatou gozaimats udah reviews, semangatin dan mendukung Shionn. kalau gak kena wb pasti akan cepet up ko ;)

yosh, sankyu semuanya udah RnR arigatou gozaimats juga buat yang baru baca (itupun kalau ada xD). semoga gak terlalu kecewa dengan chap2 dan terus ikutin fic **Mybeloved Son's** ini.. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Biasanya rutinitas bertemu teman-temanya merupakan hal yang bisa menyenangkan hati Sakura. Apalagi bertemu dengan teman-teman dulu saat se-SMA denganya. Namun lain ceritanya kalau yang dibicarakan adalah masalah keluarga. Lihatlah Ino dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya dia tunjukan ketika menggendong Inojin dan menjadi pusat perhatian, Temari yang memiliki bayi, atau bahkan Tenten yang sedang mengandung. Dan lagi Hinata yang belum lama ini sudah menikah denga Sasuke. Semuanya nampak bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing terlebih kalau membicarakan soal anak.

"Inojin kalau tengah malam dia suka terbangun dan menangis, aku sampai kerepotan menenangkanya. Untung ada Sai"

"anakku Shikadai sudah mulai belajar duduk lho.."

"kalau anaku nanti mau laki-laki atau perempuan gak masalah yang penting sehat"

Beberapa celetukan keluar dari mulut teman-temanya.

"Sakura kapan nyusul dengan Naruto..?"

"wah kalian bisa kebalap tuh dengan Hinata. Bulan madu apa mendapat oleh-oleh dari Sasuke? Oleh-oleh momongan maksudku"

Sakura yang awalnya tersenyum datar menjadi dingin. Pertanyaan yang tidak ingin didengarnya sungguh. Anak? tentu saja dia dan Naruto sangat menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak.

"Sakura.."

Seolah mengerti posisi Sakura Hinata memanggilnya

"a-ano aku mau ketoilet dulu"

Sakura beranjak pergi menuju belakang caffe. Diwastafel Sakura melihat dirinya seolah diperolok oleh teman-temanya. Bagaiman tidak? Pernikahnnya dan Naruto sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun, Namun belum ada kehadiran anak. Sakura depresi karena keguguran, hal itu membuat kejiwaanya terganggu

"Sakura.."

Sakura melihat bayangan Hinata dari cermin, merasa iba Hinata mendekat dan mendekap Sakura.

"semua akan baik-baik saja"

"bagaimana hiks.. bagaiman bisa semuanya baik-baik saja Hinata? Akupun ingin mempunyai seorang bayi, akupun ingin membahagiakan keluargaku terutama suamiku. Dan saat kebahagiaan itu datang aku malah keguguran"

"sssttt.. anak itu adalah titipan dari tuhan. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun karena ini kan?"

Hinata mencoba menguatkan Sakura

"bagaimana kalau kau coba terapi?"

"aku pernah mencobanya dengan Naruto Hinata, kau tau rahimku lemah"

Hinata mendesah, begitu iba mendengar keadaan Sakura.

"kau tau Sakura? Kau.. begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkan suami seperti Naruto"

".."

"apa pernah Naruto menuntutmu untuk cepat hamil dan memiliki anak?"

Sakura menggeleng, tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Naruto bahkan hampir tak pernah membicarakan keinginanya untuk memiliki seorang anak. Sakuralah yang selama ini memulai pembicaraan seorang anak

"kalau begitu, jangan singgung Naruto lagi soal memiliki keturunan. Naruto tulus mencintaimu, diapun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kondisimu"

"kau benar"

Hinata tersenyum

"baiklah, mulai sekarang bahagiakan Naruto. Buat dia bangga memiliki istri sepertimu"

Ada secercah harapan yang datang, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata membuat Sakura sadar selama ini dia kurang memperhatikan Naruto.

Maka sepulang dari caffe Sakura menuju supermarket. Hari ini dia akan memasak masakan spesial kesukaan suaminya. Ramen dengan kuah kari yang gurih dan beberapa lauk serta sayur tambahan sebagai pelengkap. 'Naruto pasti suka' gumamnya dalam hati. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf Sakura membuatkan kastela untuknya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap enggan kearah setumpuk berkas yang adaa dimejanya, sesekali dia membaca dan mempelajarinya namun kemudian berkas itu kembali ditutupnya. Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, fikiranya campur aduk karena perkataan Sakura. Narutopun ingin mempunyai keturunan, sungguh dia sangat ingin ada pewaris kelak dikeluarganya. Tapi tentu saja yang Naruto inginkan adalah anak dari rahim Sakura istrinya, bukan dari wanita lain. Fikiran yang sangat bodoh bila Naruto mau saja menuruti perkataan Sakura yang tentu saja tidak difikirkan dengan matang. Tentu ada cara untuk mereka bisa memiliki keturunan bukan?. Zaman sudah begitu maju, Naruto bisa saja mengambil tindakan seperti vertilasi buatan misalnya. Dan Naruto sedang melakukan itu, mensurvei dan mencari informasi agar dia dan Sakura bisa segera memiliki keturunan. Naruto sedikit ragu, baa-chanya belum pulang ke jepang karena kunjunganya ke negara Amerika. Naruto telah membaca beberapa dokument yang berkaitan dengan program untuk melakukan vertilasi buatan. Dia telah membaca dan mempelajarinya tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa tidak yakin dengan informasi yang telah dia peroleh. Belum lagi bila selama program itu terdapat resiko yang bisa membahayakan, dan sejumlah obat-obatan penyubur. Pastinya itu tidak akan berhasil karena Sakura sudah mencobanya namun gagal. Obat-obatan tidak dapat membantu banyak menurutnya, saat ini Naruto menunggu kabar dari baa-channya yang berada diluar negeri itu.

.

.

 _Datanglah ke RS Tokyo,_

 _Ada salah satu cara agar kalian_

 _Bisa segera memiliki keturunan_

Naruto tersenyum mendapat pesan dari baa-chanya yang sudah pulang dari luar negeri. tanpa membuang waktu diapun bergegas pergi menuju RS dan langsung memasuki ruanga dokter yang mengiriminya sms.

"ohayou baa-chan"

"ohayou..duduklah"

Wanita yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad dan berpakaian rapi dan nampak awet muda itu menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"jadi bagaimana caranya?"

Seolah tidak ingin berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu Naruto langsung membicarakn keinti permasalahan, dr. Tsunadepun mengambil berkas dari laci ruang kerjanya dan menyerahkanya kepada Naruto

"ini baca dan pelajarilah terlebih dahulu"

Naruto menurut, apa yang ada ditanganya adalah berkas prosedur bayi tabung.

"bayi tabung?"

"ya apa kau setuju? Kau tinggal tanda tangan saja dan memberitahukanya kepada Sakura"

"baik aku setuju baa-chan"

Narutopun langsung menandatangani berkas tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali, ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar dia dan Sakura bisa segera memiliki seorang anak. adalah dokter yang ahli dibidangnya, terlebih mereka memiliki kekerabatan yang dekat sehingga Naruto mengaggapnya sebagai baa-channya

"bagaimana persentase keberhasilanya?"

"sangat akurat, dan untuk khasus seperti Sakura aku rasa kau harus lebih extra menjaganya kalau dia sudah siap nanti. Jangan membuatnya stres apa lagi sampai keletihan seperti kehamilan yang sebelumnya, aku yakin kalian bisa segera menggendong bayi"

"ya baa-chan aku mengerti.. aku akan memberitahu pada istriku"

Senyum Narutopun mengembang, segera dia bergegas pulang dan menemui istrinya, sakura pasti akan sangat senang. Naruto membelikan sebuket mawar berwarna biru muda untuk istrinya, dan juga sebungkus cokelat mahal yang dibungkus dengan elegant dan cantik nampak lezat.

Narutopun bergegas pulang menemui istrinya.

.

.

Sudah pukul 10 malam lebih suaminya belum juga pulang, Sakura nampak khawatir duduk diruang tamu. Nenek Chiyou bahkan sudah mengingatkan majikanya untuk tidur, namun Sakura menolak. Mana mungkin dia bisa tidur kalau Naruto masih menjauhi bahkan membencinya? Hari ini Sakura bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada suaminya. Dan berjanji akan memperlakukan Naruto lebih baik lagi. Makanan yang tersajipun sudah dingin, ramen yanng telah dia siapkan sudah dingin. Raut wajah Sakura tambah khawatir. Ponsel suaminya tidak aktif, Sakura menunggu cemas diruang tamu

"Naruto.."

Setetes air matapu terjatuh dari emerald Sakura, hampir saja Sakura tertidur karena rasa lelah yang melanda. Kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 lebih. Dan Sakura masih menunggu suaminya datang.

.

.

Yang Naruto lihat pertama kali saat memasuki rumahnya adalah.. Sakura tertidur diruang tamu dan nampak begitu letih. Naruto bisa melihat bekas tangisan istrinya, dan kini Naruto merasa bersalah telah bersikap dingin pada Sakura.

"maafkan aku Sakura-chan.."

Naruto membelai lembut surai merah muda istrinya dan mengecup keningnya, baru saja Naruto hendak menggendong Sakura menuju lantai atas. Sakura membuka emeraldnya perlahan

"ngggh anatah.."

Naruto tersenyum

"ya sayang..?"

Dan detik berikutnya Sakura menghambur kepelukan suaminya.

"maaf.. maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu tertekan sayang. Maaf maafkan aku telah menyinggungmu, membuatmu marah dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak"

"sssttt.. itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu"

Naruto mengelus sayang punggung istrinya, kemudian menatap wajah Sakura dan menghapus air matanya.

"hei, kau ingat tanggal apa sekarang?"

".."

Narutopun menyodorkan bunga yang sudah dibelinya.

"aniversary kita yang ke-4"

Sakura kembali menangis, bukan karena air mata kepedihan. Tapi karena Naruto mengingatnya

"kau belum makan sayang? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Biar aku hangatkan yah!"

Sakura beranjak menuju dapur, hatinya bahagia hari ini hari spesial untuknya dan juga Naruto.

"dan ada satu lagi kejutan untukmu.."

"?"

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian memeluk Sakura yang tengah menghangatkan makanan. Naruto menyesap wangi leher istrinya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu.

"ini untukmu Sakura-chan.."

Sakura mengernyit, selesai memanaskan makanan Sakurapun membaca dokumen yang diberikan suaminya. Membaca lembar demi lembar dokumen yang diberikan suaminya. Lagi... suaminya berhasil membuat Sakura tidak sanggup berkata-kata

"ini.."

"ya impian kita akan terwujud"

"Narutoo.."

Sakura memeluk suaminya dan malam ini mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang mereka impikan akan terwujud.

.

.

.

Sakura menggandeng erat lengan suaminya saat berada diruanga RS.

"sayang.."

"semua akan baik-baik saja sayang"

"uhm.. aku hanya.. sedikit gugup"

Setelah dokter melihat perkembangan sel ovum dan sperma yang melebur dan berkembang didalam tabung. Calon janin itupun dimasukan kedalam rahim Sakura, Sakura masih menggenggam erat lengan Naruto yang begitu setia mendampinginya.

"impian kita akan terwujud"

Senyum dari wajah Sakurapun mengembang. Akhirnya setelah menanti selama empat tahun mereka akan memiliki bayi lewat prosedur bayi tabung. Dan Naruto begitu bahagia akhirnya dia bisa melihat istrinya kembali ceria dan tersenyum, cahaya dan semangat hidupnya telah kembali.

Mereka pulang dari rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang begitu ringan dan bahagia yang masih mengelilingi. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan dan menebus beberapa resep obat untuk Sakura mereka pulang. Senyum Sakura terus mengembang, terlihat Sakura berada dalam mobil dan mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih rata. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahi lebar istrinya.

"jaga anak kita baik-baik"

Sakura mengangguk, sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tak henti-hentinya membicarakan persiapan untuk kelahiran anak mereka kelak. Sesekali Naruto menanggapi dengan cengiran khasnya, dan sesekali Naruto meledek istrinya. Setelah menjalani hari-hari yang berat pasca keguguran Sakura akhirnya bisa bangkit dengan semangat baru dihidupnya. Sakura begitu bahagia menjalani hari-hari kehamilanya, saat trimester pertama tak jarang Sakura merasakan mual seperti kebanyakan wanita hamil lainya.

"halo Hinata?"

"ya Sakura ada apa"

"aku ehm.. aku hamil lagi Hinata! Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu!"

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya, dan langsung menelpon kepada sahabatnya.

"waah selamat Sakura akhirnya kau akan menjadi seorang ibu juga"

Sakura tersenyum

"iya Hinata terima kasih.. salamkan salamku pada suamimu juga yah jaaa.."

"jaa Sakura"

Sambungan telepon terputus, dikediaman Uchiha Hinata ikut bahagia mendengar kabar kehamilan Sakura. Namun bersamaan dengan itu juga Hinata terdiam melihat surat hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter. Hinata mengalami penyumbatan dinding rahim.

.

.

"Naru.. aku ingin makan ramen"

Naruto yang sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaanya melirik kearah Sakura

"tapi Sakura-chan kau sudah memakan sampai 3 cup lebih ramen"

"ya tapi aku lapar tolong buatkan yah!"

Dengan terpaksa Narutopun menuju dapur dan membuatkan ramen untuk istrinya, tak lupa Naruto membuatkan susu untuknya. Saat Sakura hamil kini dia menjadi lebih manja, bahkan Narutopun harus bulak-balik kantor dan rumahnya saat ada keluhan tentang kondisi kehamilan Sakura. Kandungan Sakura rawan, karena itulah Naruto siaga menyiapkan berbagai kebutuhan istrinya. Mulai dari vitamin dan obat penguat janin yang harus Sakura minum, susu, makanan untuk ibu hamil bahkan mangga muda yang harus dia cari dipasar. Semua demi istrinya, Naruto tidak ingin Sakura kembali mengalami keguguran. Sudah cukup dia melihat Sakura terpuruk dengan depresi pasca keguguran. Mulai hari ini dia berjanji akan menjaga Sakura dengan sebaik mungkin.

"anata.."

Sakura menatapnya dengan senyuman sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah nampak membuncit

"ya sayang?"

"coba kau pegang.."

Narutopun mengikuti perintah istrinya, tangan kekar Naruto menyentuh perut Sakura dan merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

"dia..?"

"dia menendang Naru!"

"anak kita menendang.."

Narutopun menempelkan telinganya keperut Sakura. Dan tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam erat jemari lentik istrinya, menciumnya dengan penuh cinta. Dan tak lupa Naruto juga mencium perut Sakura yag mulai membuncit. Sambil meraba penuh kasih sayag Naruto berkata

"aku janji akan menjagamu dan calon anak kita.."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir suaminya

"aku tau, aku mencintaimu.."

"dan akupun sangat mencintaimu juga anak kita"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **maaf sebelumnya ficnya lama gak diupdate karena ceritanya author revisi ulang. yosh semoga gak megecewakan readers yah sama fic yang ini. hargai usaha author, reviews kalian adalah semangatku**

 **hountoni arigatou gozaimats ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Yang Sakura lakukan dirumah adala bermalas-malasan dirumah hanya dikamar membaca buku atau sekedar menonton tv. Semenjak kehamilanya Sakura dilarang keluar oleh Naruto, bahkan untuk berbelanja ataupun ke caffe Naruto melarangnya demi kebaikan Sakura dan juga calon anak mereka. Sampai-sampai kamar merekapun dipindahkan dilantai dasar, dan tentu saja Sakura merasa jenuh seharian dirumah. Tapi ketika kandunganya menendang Sakura tersenyum sendiri merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari janinya. Naruto begitu perhatian, semenjak Sakura hamil Naruto selalu mengusahakan agar pulang cepat. Memanjakan Sakura dan terkadang mencarikan makanan yang Sakura ingini bila dia sedang ngidam terutama ramen. Sakura tertawa sendiri ketika menyadari dirinya sangat menyukai ramen makanan favorit suaminya. Dan hari ini adalah kunjungan chek up-nya ke dokter kandungan bersama Naruto.

"anata akukan bisa jalan sendiri, tidak perlu dituntun beginikan"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju

"tidak Sakura-chan, lihatlah tubuh kecilmu harus menopang beban setiap hari. Kau pasti lelahkan, kakimu saja bengkak"

"tapi inikah wajar, setiap ibu hamil pasti akan mengalaminya"

Sakura mengembungkan pipiny, membuat Naruto semakin gemas dengan istrinya

"sudah kau turuti apa kataku tsuma"

"yah baiklah, tapi setelah ini kita beli ramen yah?"

Naruto mengacak kepala istrinya

"tentu istriku"

Sakura memasuki mobil dengan hati-hati, Naruto bahkan memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Sakura. Mereka berangkat menuju rumah sakit, kemudian menunggu giliran diruang tunggu RS.

"Hinata?"

Sakura mengernyit melihat Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan

"kau ke dokter kandungan juga?"

Sementara itu Hinata yang ada didepan pintu mematung melihat Naruto dan juga Sakura. Sakura yang heran melihat Hinata kemudian menyunggingkan senyum

"apa jangan-jangan kau..?"

"eh, Sakura Naruto.. maaf yah aku buru-buru pergi ada urusan"

Hinata membungkukan badan kemudian pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"aneh sekali.. apa dia sedang hamil?"

Sakura berbicara sendiri, sementara Naruto asik membaca koran sambil menunggu giliran Sakura dipanggil

"anata apa Hinata hamil?"

"hmm mungkin saja.."

"tapi kenapa Hinata keliatan kaget yah melihat kita?"

Kemudian seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan dokter

"nyonya Namikaze"

Sakura dan Narutopun memasuki ruangan dokter ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sakura merebahkan dirinya diranjang kemudian dokter kandungan itu menempelkan alat untuk mengecek kondisi janin. Naruto melihat antusias janin yang berada dikandungan Sakura dimonitor

"jadi jenis kelamin bayiku apa baa-chan sudah keliatan?"

"sepertinya laki-laki"

Senyum Sakura dan Narutopun mengembang

"dia sehatkan baa-chan?"

"tentu.."

Dokter Tsunade ikut tersenyum, Naruto membantu istrinya duduk dan mengambil gambar hasil USG. Sakura melihat takjub saat dimonitoring dan bahkan melihat hasil foto USG mleihat betapa sempurnanya calon anak yang sedang dikandungnya.

"dia laki-laki Sakura-chan.."

Naruto nampak begitu antusias usai mengetahui jenis kelamin calon anaknya

"ini beberapa resep obat yang harus kau tebus, pastikan Sakura tidak mengalami stres ataupun kelelahan"

"baik baa-chan"

"a-ano dokter Tsunade-sama.."

"ya Sakura?"

Sakura sedikit ragu, namun dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"pasien tadi yang bernama Uchiha Hinata ada apa kesini?"

"itu privasi Sakura, kau tak dapat menanyakanya padaku. itu sudah menjadi kode etik kami sebagai dokter.."

"begitu.."

Sakura sedikit kecewa

"Sakura-chan ayo kita keluar"

"iya"

"kami pamit baa-chan"

mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto dan Sakura menebus obat-obatan dan bergegas pergi dari RS.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dikediaman Uchiha..

Wanita bersurai indigo itu nampak murung melihat hasil pemeriksaan. Dokter bilang rahimnya harus diangkat karena terdapat benjolan yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Hinata ragu, cemas dan juga sedih. Baru saja dia berbahagia dengan pernikahanya bersama Sasuke dan kali ini Hinata harus menelan pil pahit. Sasuke belum mengetahui kondisi Hinata yang sebenarnya. Kalau boleh jujur Hinatapun ingin seperti Sakura, mempunyai anak sendiri meskipun dengan jalan bayi tabung. Namun apa boleh buat? Suaminya hanya karyawan biasa. Mana mungkin sanggup membiayai proses pembuatan bayi tabung yang memakan biaya jutaan yen.

"tadaima"

Mendengar suara Sasuke Hinata bergegas keruanga tamu

"okaeri"

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata

"ada apa? Kau terlihat murung hime?"

Hinata mendongakan wajahnya menatap suaminya

"eh, tidak apa-apa anata"

Sasuke membelai surai indigo Hinata, mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri beberapa bulan lalu. Hinata bahagia, tentu bahagia. Bagaimana Sasuke mengejar dan meluluhkan hatinya, bagaimana Sasuke melamarnya dengan suasana sakral yang begitu romantis. dan kini Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk membahagiakan suaminya bagaimanapun caranya. Entah itu melakasanakan kewajibanya sebagai istri melayani Sasuke dan mengurus semua kebutuhan Sasuke. ataupun Hinata selalu berusaha perhatian kepada suaminya, saat Sasuke letih Hinata dengan senang hati akan memijit dan memanjakan suaminya. Hinatapun pintar memasak, ini salah satu hal yang sangat Sasuke sukai pada istrinya. Masakan Hinata adalah masakan yang enak setelah masakan ibunya Mikoto.

Hinata bertekad akan bertahan dengan obat-obatan dan jangan sampai suaminya tau keadaanya yang sebenarnya. Biarlah Hinata menutup rapat kondisinya saat ini agar tak jadi beban suaminya. Cukup hidup disamping Sasuke saja telah menjadi anugerah yang indah dalam hidupnya

.

.

Mereka sedang berada diruang tamu, Sakura sedang membaca majalah dan suaminya sedang bersandar pada paha Sakura. Naruto tidak pernah bosan mengelus perut istrinya yang sedang buncit, apa lagi ketika janinya menendang.

"tsuma..?"

"hmm.."

"kalau anak kita lahir nanti aku ingin memberinya nama Shinaciku"

Sakura menoleh

"Shinaciku?"

Naruto mengangguk dan masih mengelus perut istrinya

"memangnya kalau dia perempuan kenapa anata?"

"eh sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja sayang. Kau dengar sendiri baa-chan bilang jenis kelamin anak kita laki-laki. Dia akan menjadi seorang direktur perusahaan yang lebih hebat dari ayahnya"

Naruto mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir istrinnya dengan penuh perasaan. Keinginan untuk memiliki seorang anak tinggal didepan mata. Sakura tinggal menunggu tanggal kelahiranya yang sudah diprediksikan oleh dokter. Naruto dan Sakura begitu menyayangi calon anak mereka, kali ini Sakura tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kembali seorang anak yang dititipkan dari Tuhan dirahimnya. Anak yang selama ini dinanti oleh Sakura, Sakura belajar bagaimana nanti kalau bayi yang ada dikandunganya kelak akan lahir. Bahkan Naruto dan Sakura menyempatkan diri mengabadikan kehamilan Sakura dengan berfoto distudio.

Mencoba berbagai tema baju yang disediakan distudio foto. Dan berfoto dengan berbagai fose saat pengambilan gambar berlangsung.

.

.

"hime ini obat apa?"

Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring tegang, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat suaminya menanyakan obat

"eeh i-itu etto hanya vitamin suamiku"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya

"tapi kenapa disini keteranganya menunjukan obat keras?"

Hinata mencuci tanganya dan segera merebut botol berisi obat dari Sasuke

"kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darikukan? Hime?"

Hinata benar-benar kikuk saat berhadapan dengan suaminya, terlebih pertanyaan yang mengintrupesi dirinya. Hiata meremas ujung roknya dan merasa gugup. Sasuke memandanginya penuh curiga

"ti-tidak anata, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu"

Jawabnya masih menundukan wajah. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian merangkum wajah istrinya, sementara bola mata Hinata menghindari tatapan onyx suaminya. Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata, membuat Hinata merona meskipun mereka telah menikah

"yasudah, aku mandi dulu"

Dan saat suaminya memasuki kamar mandi Hinatapun dapat bernafas lega..

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi Sakura baru saja bangun dan ia dapati suaminya sudah berangkat ke kantor. Semenjak hamil Sakura sering bangun terlambat, dan suaminya mengertikan kebiasaan baru Sakura. Sakura bangun dengan kondisi yang masih mengantuk, dengan sedikit tertatih karena perutnya yang membuncit Sakura menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar, dan beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan dia tergelincir

"aaakh~"

Sakura meringis menahan sakit sambil memegangi perutnya, Sakura mencoba berdiri namun rasa sakit akibat tergelincir menyebabkan Sakura tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Na-naru..."

Sakit terus memegangi perutnya dan darah merembas keluar dari selangkanganya, emerald Sakura terbelalak kaget sementara itu perutnya terus bergejolak karena sensasi sakit yang ditibimbulkan. Sakura berusaha menyeret tubuhnya setengah merangkak mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak dilaci dekat kamar tidurnya. Darah berceceran, Sakura mulai panik. Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan rasa sakit dan menyeret tubuhnya yang tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Tangan kananya mencoba meraih ponsel, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya. Jemari Sakura bergetar, dengan susah payah Sakura meraih ponselnya. Ujung jemari Sakura berhasil meraih ponsel dan hanya mampu menyenggol tanpa meraih. Dengan sisa tenaga terakhir Sakura menyeret kembali tubuhnya agar lebih dekat degan meja. Sakura berhasil, ponselnya terjatuh Sakura dengan susah payah dan jemari yang ergetar akibat rasa sakit yang tak tertahan mengklik nomor Naruto dan mencoba menghubunginya

"anata.. aku mohon angkat"

Sakura menitikan air mata, rasa sakit dari perutnya seakan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan mobil merasakan ponsel disaku celananya bergetar

"ya sayang aku sedang dijalan"

"anatah.. tolong akuh.."

"Sakura-chan kau tak apa-apa?"

"tolong akuhh.. anatah.. sakiit.."

Klik sambungan telepon terputus. Sakura tak sadarkan diri dengan darah merembas dari selangkanganya.

Naruto yang mendapat telepon dari istrinya khawatir dan segera memutar arah menuju rumahnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi untuk segera kerumahnya

"kami-sama.. semoga Sakura-chan baik-baik saja"

Fikiranya kacau, Naruto berada dipersimpangan jalan dan kondisi jalanan saat itu sedang lampu merah. Naruto gemas, dirinya tidak tenang. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik akhirnya lampu hijau menyala. Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dilanda perasaan was-was yang mencekam.

Naruto langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya dan mencari keberadaan Sakura

"Sakura-chan.."

Naruto melihat dapur dan tak menemukan keberadaan istrinya, maka Naruto bergegas menuju kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa. Dan pemandangan yang mengerikan tersaji dihadapan matanya

"astaga.. Sakura!"

Naruto menghampiri istrinya, dress Sakura yang semula berwarna putih kini telah berubah menjadi merah karena darah yang merembas dari selangkangan Sakura. Dengan sigap Naruto menopang Sakura, menggendong dan membawanya hati-ati ke mobilnya.

Narutopun segera meluncur membawa Sakura ke RS. Naruto bisa melihat dari kaca spion mobil Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika sampai Sakura dilarikan menuju ruangan UGD. Naruto menunggu dengan wajah yag sudah pucat pasi.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dan Naruto langsung menghampirinya

"bagaimana kondisi Sakura baa-chan?"

"silakan masuk ke ruangan"

Naruto mengekor , ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar dan dengan cat yang serba putih serta bau khas obat yang Naruto cium dari inderanya. mengambil berkas dan menyerahkanya pada Naruto

"ini..?"

"prosedur persetujuan caesar, bayinya harus segera dikeluarkan"

"apa tidak bisa Sakura melahirkan secara normal baa-chan?"

Tsunade melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger dihidunya

"bisa saja, karena aku periksa tadi Sakura sudah memulai proses pembukaan. tapi untuk berjaga-jaga melihat kondisi Sakura maka aku menyarankan untuk caesar, tapi itu semua tergantung pada pilihanmu Naruto sebagai suami dari Sakura"

"kalau begitu aku ingin Sakura melahirkan secara normal saja baa-chan"

Naruto berkata dengan cepat seolah takut dipotong oleh baa-channya

"baiklah, mungkin Sakura harus diberi induksi agar bisa segera ke proses pembukaan terakhir dan posisi bayi bisa memutar searah jarum jam"

'semoga Sakura dan bayiku selamat'

Naruto keluar dari ruangan dokter. Sementara itu Sakura dipindahkan menuju ruang persalinan selang infusan, alat bantu pernafasan dan monitor detak jantung sudah terpasang ditubuhnya. Naruto hanya tinggal menunggu saat istrinya sedang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati demi bayi mereka.

Sakura menitikan air mata, bayi diperutnya memutar dan proses kelahiran akan dimulai. Dokter telah memberi induksi pada Sakura. Sakura merasa mulas luar biasa, dan seorang perawat melihat proses pembukaan dan memberi tanda Sakura sudah memasuki tahap terakhir pembukaanya.

"nyonya Namikaze, tarik nafas yang dalam!"

"nnggggghh!"

Sakura merasa kesakitan, dia merasa tulangnya sedang dilolosi satu persatu dari tubuhnya. Bagian perut hingga punggung serasa dicabut paksa, perih dan sakit.

Keringat dan darah bercucuran, dan Sakura masih berjuang untuk melahirkan bayinya. Sementara diruang tunggu Naruto dilanda kecemasan yang luar biasa. Menunggu kabar dari dokter dan keadaan Sakura dari dalam rasanya sungguh menyiksa!

Sakura menggertakan gigi, uap dari masker oksigen yang dia gunakan terlihat jelas. Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada ranjang. Dokter memberi intruksi agar Sakura menarik nafas lebih dalam dan mendorong lebih kuat.

Sakura lemas, namun bayinya belum juga keluar. Sakura bahkan hampir pingsan

"ayo nyoya tarik nafas dan dorong lebih kuat lagi!"

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan.

"nggghhh!"

Sakura melenguh, darahpun merembas dari selangkanganya. Dokter tersenyum, Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan bayinya dengan selamat. Belum sempat melihat bayinya Sakura pingsan, tenanganya terkuras. Dokter bergegas memandikan bayi dan memindahkanya di inkubator.

"bagaimana Sakura dan bayiku?"

"selamat Naruto sesuai perkiraan bayinya laki-laki"

Naruto yang semula tegang kini berubah lebih cerah

"lalu Sakura?"

"dia hanya kelelahan dan sudah dipindahkan menuju ruang perawatan"

Naruto bergegas menuju ruanganbayi. Irish saphirenya berkaca-kaca melihat bayi pirang yang amat mungil dan menggemaskan

"kau berhasil sayang, anak kita sempurna"

Naruto takjub melihat bayinya yang berada diinkubator. Puas melihat anaknya yang telah lahir kedunia Narutopun menuju ruangan Sakura, Naruto memandangi lekat istrinya

"sayang.."

Kemudian menggenggam erat jemari Sakura yang sedang tertidur

"anak kita sempurna"

Naruto tersenyum dan kemudia tertidur dengan posisi duduk diranjang Sakura.

.

.

Teman-teman dan rekan kerja silih berganti berdatangan untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada Naruto dan Sakura atas kelahiran bayi mereka. Naruto dengan ramah menjabat tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kunjungan temanya.

Disisi lain dia merasa begitu bahagia karena akhirnya dia telah menjadi seorang ayah, namun hanya ada satu yang Naruto rasa kurang. Sakura koma semenjak melahirkan putera mereka. Tak henti-hentinya Naruto memanggil istrinya, menyemangatinya agar Sakura segera terbangun dari komanya.

Namun sejauh ini, belum ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukan kalau Sakura akan segera sadar. Sementara puteranya masih harus berada diinkubator, dan Naruto sering mengunjunginya dan ingin sekali dia menggendong putera kecilnya yang telah lahir kedunia. Atau melihat Sakura memberikan ASI untuk putera mereka.

Naruto memegangi kaca yang membatasinya diruang perawatan bayi. Akhirnya impianya terwujud, impian mereka menjadi nyata. Lihatlah saat bayi Naruto membuka mata, Naruto tersenyum girang saat puteranya melihat kearahnya seolah mengenali dirinya adalah ayah dari bayi itu. Narutopun takjub melihat bola mata Shinaciku nama yang dia berikan pada anaknya berwarna green florest, emerald jernih nan indah persis seperti istrinya.

Setelah seminggu akhirnya Shinaciku diperbolehkan keluar dari inkubator. Dan Naruto menggendongnya dengan naluri keayahanya yang secara alami tumbuh dalam diri Naruto.

"nah kau lihat Shina? Itu mamah"

Naruto tersenyum seraya menggendong Shinaciku dan mendekatkanya kepada Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan koma.

Shinaciku menangis, Naruto sedikit bingung

"ssttt kau rindu mamah yah sayang? Jangan menangis yah"

Naruto menghibur puteranya dan membuat Shina berhenti menangis kemudian tidur dalam gendonganya

"kau lihat Sakura? Shina merindukanmu.. cepatlah sadar"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **paijo payah : ini udah next ko, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **Geki Uzumaki : ini udah lanjut ka, jangan manggil nama asliku. aku kan malu -_-**

 **dnrkaixo : yosh arigatou pujianya ini sudah lanjut jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **Aion Sun Rise : Shina udah lahir, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **NS : sankyuu, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **Haruno cherry : sankyu pujianya, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **Uchiha Cullen738 : iya pasti aku juga SHL lovers soalnya hehe, jangan lupa reviews lagi**

 **seajes : arigatou atas suportnya, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **guest : aku gak akan setega itu ko pada Hinata, soalnya author juga SHL xD, jangan lupa reviews lagi**

 **dirgades : ini sudah up ko, sankyu jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **untuk guest :**

 **sankyu jangan lupa reviews lagi, dan berhubung author SHL jadi author nyematin mereka di fic ini. author gak akan tega ngebuat Hinata yang jadi pihak menderita xD.**

 **untuk fic kolaburasi yang berjudul "Between two world" udah di publish ulang diakun baru khsus kolaburasi dengan pename**

 **"Marsha and the seep" biar gak negbingungin readers lagi. yosh buat kalian yang masih ngikutin fic nista ini author ucapin hontouni arigatou. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, reviews kalian semangat author^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Tengah malam saat Naruto tertidur Naruto merasakan jemari Sakura yang dipegangnya bergerak.

"Sa-sakura?"

Naruto yang mengantuk membuka kelopaknya dan melihat Sakura sudah membuka emeralnya

"Sakura-chan?! Kau sudah sadar sayang?"

Narutopun langsung memeluk istrinya dalam dekapanya, bersyukur setelah beberapa hari koma akhirnya Sakura sadar.

Siangnya seorang perawat membawakan Shinaciku keruangan Sakura, Naruto menggendong puteranya antusias

"sayang, kau lihat? Ini anak kita"

Naruto mendekat kearah ranjang dan memberikan Shinaciku hati-hati kepada istrinya. Dan melihat Shinaciku menyusu pada istrinya. Namun Sakura hanya menatap kosong kearah bayi yang sedang menyusu padanya

"Sakura-chan.. ini anak kita"

Naruto mengamati istri dan juga anaknya, seolah tak ada reaksi atau ekspresi apa-apa Sakura hanya menatap datar kearah Naruto dan juga puteranya.

Perkembangan kesehatan Sakura baik, dan akan diperbolehkan pulang dalam waktu yang cepat. Namun ada sesuatu yang dirasa ganjil pada istrinya, Sakura tak bereaksi apapun saat melihat bahkan menyusui Shinaciku.

Minggu depan saat kepulangan Sakura serta anak mereka Shinaciku tiba Naruto menyiapkan semuanya menyambut kehadiran baru anggota keluarga serta istrinya tercinta. Naruto bahkan sudah merenovasi kamar yang dia siapkan khusus untuk puteranya yang telah lahir kedunia. Kamar bayi yang didominasi warna biru muda serta pernak pernik bayi lainya yang dia beli juga hadiah dari teman-teman yang sudah mengunjungi dan melihat anak mereka.

Naruto menggendong hangat puteranya dan berniat memberikanya kepada Sakura

"Sakura-chan.. sekarang waktunya Shinaciku untuk menyusu"

Sakura tidak bergeming dari posisinya, dibantu Naruto Sakura menyusui putera mereka. Shinaciku seperti kehausan dalam dekapan Sakura. Sakura sedikit meringis Sakit merasakan hisapan Shina yang begitu kencang

"hei sayang, jangan kencang-kencang.. mamah nanti kesakitan nak"

Naruto berujar lembut sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. Narutopun melihat Sakura, tapi entah kenapa Sakura tak menunjukan apapun usai kepulanganya dari rumah sakit. Jarangkan tersenyum, berbicara saja tidak. Sakura hanya menatap kosong kearah Shina, tak menunjukan reaksi apapun.

.

.

Tengah malam saat Naruto tertidur Naruto dikejutkan dengan jeritan istrinya

"Sakura-chan?! Ada apa?"

Sakura meringkuk, berteriak dan memegangi lututnya. Dia mimpi buruk, Narutopun mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura, memeluknya dan mengecup sayang kening istrinya. Sakura gemetar, Naruto khawatir

"sayang.. itu hanya mimpi buruk. Tenanglah.. ada aku disini. Kau tidur lagi yah? Biar aku yang menjagamu oke?"

Sakura tak menjawab, tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan. Khawatir, Naruto menenangkan Sakura. Membuatkan Sakura segelas susu hangat, dan menungguinya sampai Sakura kembali tertidur. Jam tiga dinihari barulah istrinya terpejam, Naruto memastikan apakah Sakura benar-benar tertidur atau tidak. Dipandanginya lekat wajah istrinya, sambil menyibakan surai istrinya yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto mengecup kening Sakura dan lantas menyusul istrinya untuk tidur. Naruto kurang istirahat malam itu.

Siang hari Naruto dibuat bingung dengan sikap istrinya, saat Shinaciku menangis karena lapar Sakurapun ikut menangis. Naruto bingung dengan keadaan istrinya

"Sakura-chan.. ini anak kita"

Tapi Sakura ketakutan, dia bahkan enggan menatap puteranya sendiri. Sakura sering melamun, dan menangis tanpa sebab. Belum lagi dia seperti depresi saat mengahadapi Shinaciku yang tiba-tiba menangis, Naruto kebingungan disamping bekerja seluruh perhatianya terpecah antara pekerjaan kantor, puteranya dan terutama istrinya. Fikiran Naruto kacau, Naruto yang merasa khawatirpun menelpon dokter

"mungkin Sakura terkena _baby bluess syndrom_ , kau tak usah khawatir gejala itu muncul untuk ibu muda yang baru melahirkan seperti Sakura. Dampingi dan terus awasi Sakura, beri motivasi agar Sakura semangat serta mampu menstabilkan emosinya pasca melahirkan"

Narutopun paham, mungkin benar yang dikatakan dokter Sakura mengalami _baby bluess syndrom._ Naruto berdoa, semoga psikologis istrinya cepat stabil. Naruto yang merasa kerepotan mengurus Shinacikupun menyewa seorang baby sisiter.

"Tayuya tolong jaga Sakura dan juga Shinaciku"

"baik tuan"

Narutopun bergegas pergi bekerja menuju kantornya. Dia sedikit terbantu dengan adanya baby sister. Setidaknya ada yang mengurus puteranya, sedangkan Naruto tentu harus bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya

.

.

.

sebulan saat kepulangan Sakura dari RS Sakura belum bisa sama sekali mengurus Shinaciku secara mandiri. Tayuya bahkan kerepotan bila Shinaciku menangis sementara Sakura enggan menyusuinya. Beruntung dikulkas ada persediaan ASI yang tuanya sudah pompakan.

Sakura sering sekali melamun, menyendiri bahkan menangis tanpa sebab. Kantung matanyapun menghitam. Dan puncaknya bahkan Sakura pernah melakukan tindakan nekat akan bunuh diri!

"tuan.. cepatlah datang! Nyonya bertindak nekat!"

Tayuya merasa gentar, saat ini dia sedang menggendong Shina. Takut kalau nyonyanya sendiri berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Sakura bahkan memegang pisau, menngacung-acungkanya kepada setiap orang yang berusaha melindunginya. Tayuya takut dan berharap tuanya bergegas untuk pulang. Shinaciku menangis keras, Tayuya kerepotan disatu sisi dia ketakutan dengan nyonyanya yang tiba-tiba bertindak nekat.

Naruto yang berada dikantorpun beranjak pulang. Bergegas menuju basement tempat parkiran mobil, dan secepat kilat mengendarai mobil pulang menuju rumah. Kalut, sepanjang perjalanan fikiran Naruto kacau. Apa yang hendak dilakukan istrinya? Tidakah dia bahagia dengan kehadiran darah dagingnya sendiri? Shinaciku yang selama ini didambakan dan lahir kedunia sebagai pelita hatinya?

Sampai dirumah Naruto langsung membuka pintu kasar. Dan mencari keberadaan istrinya

"Sakura-chan.. kau dimana sayang?"

"tuan!.."

Tayuya lari tergopoh-gopoh sambil menggendong Shinaciku yang masih menangis

"nyonya tuan! Nyonya!"

"bicaralah yang jelas Tayuya, aku tak mengerti.."

"nyonya didapur sedang-"

"AAARRGGGHH!"

Mendengar geraman Sakura Narutopun langsung menuju dapur meninggalkan Tayuya yang masih dengan raut wajah cemasnya. Naruto dikejutkan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura, saphire bluenya membulat sempurna

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sakura memegang pisau, Naruto dengan cekatan merebut kemudian memeluk Sakura, Sakura meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto meredam pergerakan Sakura, lalu Sakura menangis histeris, dan hal lain yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah Sakura pernah mencoba mencelakai Shinaciku!.

Beruntung Naruto mengawasi dan menyelematkan puteranya. Khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya yang memburuk, Narutopun kembali membawa Sakura ke psikolog

"istri Tuan mengalami gejala depresi _post partum,_ ini berbeda dengan _syndrom baby bluess_. Nyonya Namikaze harus mendapatkan terapi kognitip dan juga konseling. Saya sarankan untuk sementara ini demi keselamatan anak anda istri anda dijauhkan dari puteranya"

Mendengar penuturan dari psikolog Narutopun tertegun, bayi yang selama ini didambakan hadir dalam keluarga kecilnya malah harus dijauhkan dari ibunya. Naruto mengambil keputusan berat dalam hidupnya, Naruto membawa Shina untuk dia titipkan kepada seseorang

"Naruto.."

Kini Naruto sudah berdiri didepan Sasuke dan juga Hinata

"aku titip Shinaciku untuk sementara waktu Hinata.."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca saat menerima bayi Shinaciku yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Mata emeraldnya yang jernih memandanginya, mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dan menggemaskan

"semoga Sakura cepat sembuh dobe"

Naruto tersenyum tipis

"kalau ada apa-apa soal Shina tolong hubungi aku ya"

"pasti"

"kami akan merawat dan menjaga Shina seperti anak kami sendiri Naruto-kun"

"terima kasih Sasuke Hinata"

Dengan berat hati Narutopun melepaskan Shinaciku dan mempercayakanya kepada sahabat dekatnya.

Usai menitipkan Shina Naruto langsung pergi tak kuasa harus berpisah sementara waktu dengan puteranya tercinta. Ini demi kebaikan mereka, Naruto harus mengendalikan hati dan emosinya yang sedang kacau. Meskipun seribu pisau menghunus tepat didadanya, meskipun seribu pelurus menembus dan mengoyak hatinya. Naruto harus tetap tegar, dia tidak boleh goyah atau bahkan gentar. Mereka berdua, Shinaciku dan juga Sakura membutuhkanya. Naruto harus kuat demi mereka berdua.

Naruto mendampingi masa pemulihan istrinya, membagi waktunya untuk bekerja dan juga untuk istrinya tercinta. Sakura sudah bisa tidur sekarang, setelah insomnianya yang menyebabkan kantung matanya menghitam. Meskipun kondisi Sakura belum stabil seutuhnya namun Naruto berharap psikologis istrinya bisa sembuh agar mereka bisa merawat serta membesarkan anak mereka Shinaciku. Sungguh Naruto tidak rela harus hidup berjauhan dengan puteranya. Namun saat ini tak ada pilihan lain, inilah yang terbaik. Untuk sementara waktu Sakura harus dijauhkan dari Shinaciku, sebelum sesuatu buruk yang terjadi. Sebelum Sakura menjadi lebih depresi lagi.. ini adalah keputusan yang berat yang harus dia ambil demi kebaikan keduanya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Hinata begitu bahagia saat merawat Shinaciku. Shinaciku seolah malaikat kecil yang diturunkan untuknya dan juga Sasuke. Saat ini Hinata sedang menidurkan Shina dalam gendonganya, Shinaciku begitu menggemaskan.

Seolah memberi semangat baru Hinata bisa sejenak melupakan sakit yang dideritanya. Sementara Sasukepun ikut bahagia melihat betapa telatenya Hinata dalam hal mengurus anak. Shinaciku sudah seperti anak kandung mereka, dan kehadiran Shinacikupun seolah menjadi anugerah dalam keluarganya.

Betapa tidak? Beberapa bulan semenjak mereka mengasuh Shina Sasuke naik jabatan. Hal itu membuat Hinata bersyukur, kondisi keuangan yang semula pas-pasan kini serba berkecukupan. Bahkan Sasuke membawa Hinata untuk pindah dirumah yang jauh lebih besar, dan semua itu tak lepas dari kehadiran Shina.

"anaku.."

Hinata mencium Shina seolah puteranya sendiri. Saat ini Shina sedang tertidur lelap dalam dekapanya. Sasuke tersenyum, istrinya pintar dalam hal mengurus anak. beruntung Sasuke memiliki istri seperti Hinata. Yang selalu ada untuknya dalam suka dan duka.

.

.

Kondisi Sakura sedikit demi sedikit membuahkan hasil. Sakura mau makan meskipun masih harus diawasi dan didampingi, bahkan kini dia telah bisa tertidur lelap meskipun belum sepenuhnya lancar diajak berkomunikasi.

Saat ini Sakura tertidur, Naruto membelai wajah cantik istrinya. Menatap ponsel yang berwallpaperkan puteranya membuat dia sangat merindukan malaikat kecilnya itu. Sasuke dan Hinata mengirimnya melalui via BBM. Kini Shinaciu sudah bisa duduk, dan mulai berlatih merangkak. Apa kabar puteranya itu? Naruto sangat merindukan Shina, Naruto membelai istrinya dan menatapnya penuh cinta

"cepat sembuh sayangku.."

Naruto mengecup bibir istrinya. Duduk didekat Sakura dan mendengarkan voice note atau video puteranya menggunakan earphone agar tak mengganggu tidur istrinya. Naruto tersenyum, anaknya mulai tumbuh dan berkembang. Akan tetapi dia tidak bisa menjadi saksi atau ada disisinya saat Shina sedang tumbuh dan berkembang seperti halnya anak-anak lain. Shina ceria, dia tak pernah rewel begitulah yang disampaikan Sasuke-teme. Naruto memejamkan matanya, seolah merasakan saat ini Shina berada disisinya. Saat ini Shina sedang tidur denganya, suara tangisan dan tawa bayi mewarnai rumah mereka. Namun kenyataanya berbeda, dan Naruto tak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa suatu saat mereka bisa berkumpul kembali menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Bahwa Sakura akan segera sembuh dan memberikan kasih sayangnya kepada putera mereka tercinta.

Esoknya, Naruto sarapan bersama istrinya tercinta. Sakura masih sering melamun, dengan sabar Narutopun mengajak istrinya berbicara meskipun tak ada respon yang dia dapat dari istrinya.

"tsuma.. aku berangkat dulu yah?"

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Sakura dan mengecup lembut bibir istrinya. Sakura diam, Narutopun melambaikan tangan.

Hari ini jadwalnya tidak padat. Saat jam kerjanya usai Naruto mengunjungi toko mainan anak-anak. membelikan puteranya beberapa mainan, Narutopun bergegas menuju kediaman Hinata juga Sasuke.

Pemandangan yang membuat dirinya cemburu adalah.. Shina tertawa amat menggemaskan saat bermain dengan Sasuke juga Hinata. Shina sedang memegang mainan, dan Sasuke menggodanya dengan membuat ekspresi wajah lucu sehingga puteranya tertawa

"ehem.."

Merasa kehadiranya diabaikan Naruto berdeham pelan

"Naruto.. silakan masuk"

Hinata menyambut Naruto ramah dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman

"bagaimana kabarmu dan juga istrimu dobe?"

"baik.."

Narutopun mendekat

"kau ingin menggendongnya?"

"tentu saja.. diakan anaku"

Naruto menggendong Shinaciku dengan kasih sayang. Naluri keayahanya terbit, Naruto mengajak Shinaciku berkeliling sebentar, mengajaknya bermain dan bercengkraman. Dan setelah puas melepas rindu Shinapun tertidur dalam dekapan Naruto

"sini Naruto.. biar aku pindahkan dia kekamar"

"eh, tak usah Hinata tidak apa-apa.. lagi pula aku merindukan puteraku"

"bagaimana perkembangan Sakura?"

"tinggal terapi kognitip secara rutin, konseling dan rajin meminum obat dia akan segera sembuh"

"begitu.. syukurlah"

Hinata tersenyum tipis

"aku pulang dulu"

Dengan hati-hati Naruto menyerahkan Shinaciku pada Hinata

"maaf sudah merepotkan kalian"

"tentu tidak. Shinaciku sama sekali tak merepotkan, malah dia seperti anugerah bagi keluarga kami"

Jawab Sasuke

"titip Shina ya"

"yah kau tak usah sungkan dobe"

Narutopun pergi, sementara itu Hinata yang menggendong Shina mencium pipi chuby Shina yang sedang tertidur.

 _Tunggu papa nak, papa pasti akan segera menjemputmu pulang.._

batin Naruto ketika melihat Hinata yang menggendong Shina dan juga Sasuke yang beridir disamping istrinya mengantar Naruto didepan rumah

.

.

.

"Hime.."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang, Hinata sedang menatap teduh Shinaciku yang tertidur dalam box bayi

"dia sangat lucukan? Anata.."

Hinata membelai Shinaciku lembut

"ya dia sangat menggemaskan"

Hinata memperhatikan Shina dan membelai lembut pipinya. Dalam hatinya berharap Shinaciku bisa selamanya dia urus dan dia rawat layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri.

Esoknya, dengan kereta bayi Hinata mengajak Shina untuk berbelanja. Shina sedang memegang mainanya dalam kereta. Hinata tersenyum simpul menunduk dan memandanginya

"sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi yah sayang?"

Seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata Shina tersenyum lucu dan menjatuhkan mainanya

"anak pintar.."

Hinata pergi ke pasar swalayan membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan tak lupa membelikan Shina susu formula

"Hinata?"

Ino yang melihat Hinta dibagian rak samping mendekat

"hai Ino"

"kau sudah punya anak?"

Ino melihat seolah tak percaya Hinata membawa kereta bayi

"bisa dibilang begitu.."

"wah lucu sekali... tapi kok dia berambut pirang?"

Inopun mendekat dan mengamati Shinaciku dalam kereta bayi

"jangan bilang kau.."

Sebelum Ino berfikiran negatif, Hinata terlebih dahulu memotongnya berbicara

"sebenarnya dia anak Naruto dan Sakura"

"eh?"

Setelah selesai berbelanja Ino dan Hinatapun mampir ke sebuah caffe dekat dengan mini market yang mereka kunjungi. Dan cerita itupun mengalir bagaimana Sakura mengalami _syndrom baby bluess_ dan merajuk pada gejala _post partum depression,_ bagaimana Naruto yang kebingungan merawat Shina setelah insiden Sakura hampir melukai bayi mereka, dan bagaimana Naruto yang dengan terpaksa menitipkan Shina kepada Hinata dan juga Sasuke.

"astaga.."

Ino menutupi bibirnya yang menganga setelah mendengar apa yang diceritakan Hinata

"aku tak menyangka Sakura bisa mengalami depresi _post partum,_ saat melahirkan Inojinpun aku pernah mengalami _baby bluess syndrom_ tapi tak separah Sakura yang sampai terkena depresi _post partum_.."

"ya begitulah Ino makanya aku merawat Shina.."

Shina yang sedang tertidur didalam kereta bayi tiba-tiba saja terusik dari tidurnya dan menangis. Hinata mengambil dan menimangnya dalam dekapanya

"ssstt.. jangan menangis Shina-kun"

Ino yang menatap Hinata dibuat takjub, tangisan Shinaciku yang semula nyaring mereda setelah ditenangkan oleh Hinata

"aku tak menyangka kau pintar merawat bayi"

Dan beberapa saat setelah Hinata menggendong Shina, Shina menjadi tenang dan tidur kembali.

"bagaimana cara melakukanya? Shina langsung tenang kembali dan tidur, seolah kalian berdua memiliki ikatan"

"Shinaciku adalah anugerah bagiku dan juga Sasuke"

Hinata tersenyum, bola mata amethys-nya masih menatap kearah Shinaciku yang tertidur dalam gendonganya.

"kau tau Ino.. semenjak Shina hadir dalam kehidupan kami dia membawa keberuntungan. Aku seperti mendapatkan semangat baru untuk hidup Ino. Dan juga suamiku, dia naik jabatan dan kehidupan kami menjadi lebih baik lagi"

"kau seperti ibu kandungnya saja.."

"Shinaciku, sudah seperti anak kami sendiri"

Hinata tersenyum

"aku harap aku bisa terus merawatnya.."

"oh ya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Sakura? Kalau Sakura sudah sembuh tentu Naruto akan kembali mengambil anaknya-kan? Lagi pula Shina anak kandung mereka"

"soal itu.. eh... Sakura masih menjalani terapi kognitifnya"

"oh begitu, aku harap Sakura bisa segera sembuh. Kasihan dia"

Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"yah aku harap begitu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Dear God : iya mereka sudah punya anak sekarang, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **Ae Hatake : Sakura gak author buat mati kok, dan Narutolah yang meminta bantuan Sasuke, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **Geki Uzumaki : siapin tisu yah kak xD, jangan lupa reviews lagi**

 **Paijo payah : aku gak buat yang aneh-aneh ko, cuman bikin bumbu buat story doank xD. jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **Aion Sun Rise : oke, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **Lora29 Alus : ini sudah lanjut ko, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **Uchiha Cullen738 : aku juga berharap begitu, kan genrenya juga gak angst. tapi mungkin main-stream juga sih. jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **Seajes : iya ini udah up ko, arigatou udah nyemangati author #senengpkebgt. setiap chapnya author usahain buat nambahin words ko biar gak ngecewain readears. cuman kalau emang dikit sih mungkin author harus lebih banyak latihan lagi. jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **untuk Guest : iya masalah baru emang dateng sebagai bumbu cerita xD. InsyAllah gak ada chara yang author buat mati ko. jangan lupa reviews lagi yah**

 **yosh, chap5 akhirnya update juga setelah mengalami beberapa kendala, dan entah kenapa author suka terjangkit virus wb (?). tapi author usahain buat tetep lanjutin ko. arigatou buat yang udah berkenan membaca, favs dan follow fic gaje ini. dan terutama yang udah mau REVIEWS author ucapkan hontouni arigatou.**

 **tetep ikutin terus kelanjutan Mybeloved Son's yah.**

 **bye bye.. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura-chan ayo makan sayang"

Sakura tak bergeming, masih dengan posisinya memeluk lutut dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, dengan kesabaran dan penuh rasa kasih sayang dia terus meminta istrinya agar mau makan.

"buka mulutmu tsuma, lima suap sajah kau harus makan"

Naruto menyendok bubur dimangkuk dan mencoba menyuapi Sakura

"aaa..."

Naruto menganga membulatkan bibirnya agar Sakura menuruti apa yang dia katakan. Namun Sakura tetap diam, dia memalingkan wajah dan bersedih. Tangisnya yang semula diam kini menjadi terisak

"Sakura-chan.. kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau bersedih?"

"hikss...hikss.."

Narutopun meletakan mangkuk bubur dan mendekap Sakura dalam pelukanya

"kenapa? Kau merasa sakit sayang?"

"hikkss..hikss"

Sakura menggeleng, Naruto tersenyum tipis Sakura meresponya. Narutopun menatap lekat Sakura, meghapus air mata istrinya dengan jemarinya

"sayang.. kau harus makan"

Sakura menurut, diapun membuka mulutnya. Naruto dengan telaten mengurus Sakura, Sakura makan hanya beberapa suap bubur saja. Setelah memberikan obat Sakurapun tertidur. Naruto memandangi Sakura, memandangi istrinya yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi seperti janin. Narutopun menarik selimut sampai didada Sakura.

Sudah lima bulan lebih Semenjak Naruto menitipkan Shinaciku kepada Hinata agar merawatnya. Naruto tidak pernah berhenti berharap kalau istrinya akan segera sembuh dari _post partum depression_. yang perlu Naruto lakukan adalah terus mendampingi dan menjaga Sakura agar tidak lepas kendali. Dan selalu mengontrol perkembangan buah hatinya yang kini dia titipkan.

Naruto mengantuk, dia tertidur dengan memeluk istrinya tersayang. Seperti apapun keadaan Sakura Naruto tetap akan selalu mendampinginya.

"Shina.."

"Shina.."

Naruto yang tertidur tiba-tiba terjaga mendengar suara rintihan istrinya

"Shina-kun..hiks.."

"Sa..Sakura-chan?"

Naruto menyalakan lampu dan melihat Sakura menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya

"kau.. kau menyebut Shina sayang? Kau mengingatnya? Mengingat anak kita Shinaciku?"

"Narutoohh.."

Sakura menghambur kedalam pelukan Naruto

"Sakura-chan kau mengingat Shina sayang?"

Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto

"Sakura.."

Naruto memanggil istrinya dengan suara dalam, tiba-tiba sajah air matanya meleleh terharu. Sakura mengingat Shinaciku, Sakura mengingat buah hati mereka.

"kita akan bertemu denganya sayang, kita akan menjemputnya dan merawatnya"

Esoknya usai sarapan Sakura dan Naruto pergi menuju kediaman Sasuke. Naruto tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan melirik kearah istrinya.

Tangan kananya meraih jemari Sakura dan memegangnya, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang penuh artian cinta juga rindu. Dalam perjalanan Sakura hanya diam, diam menatap jalanan dan diam tanpa berbicara.

"kita sudah sampai sayang"

Dengan penuh perhatian Naruto turun, membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang Sakura gunakan. Naruto menggenggam jemari Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk masuk.

Rumah Sasuke nampak sepi, Narutopun memencet bel rumah dan seorang pembantu membukakan pintu

"nyonya ada didalam tuan"

Naruto bersama Sakura memasuki ruang tamu, nampak sepi. Narutopun berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah dan terlihat Hinata tengah bermain bersama Shinaciku. Shinaciku banyak tertawa, sambil bermain mainanya Shinaciku menggenggam dan Hinata membuat wajah lucu sehingga gelak tawa Shina riuh terdengar

"Hinata.."

Hinata yang asik bermain bersama Shina menoleh

"Naruto dan juga... Sakura?"

Sakura sedikit malu-malu berdiri disamping suaminya dan menatap Shina

"kami ingin menjemput Shinaciku"

Yang Hinata rasakan adalah.. seribu jarum menghujami jantungnya, kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan seolah direnggut paksa. Narutopun mendekat kearah Shina, Shina menoleh dan masih dengan wajah lucunya memberikan mainanya pada Naruto

"Shina.. kita pulang nak"

Narutopun menggendong Shina dan menunjukanya pada Sakura

"ini anak kita sayang, lihat dia mewarisi irish emerald indahmu"

Sakura menatap Shina, lalu dengan hati-hati diserahkanya Shinaciku pada Sakura untuk dia gendong. Emerald Sakura membulat memandangi bayi lucu yang sedang dia gendong.

Sementara Hinata seolah kehilangan kata-kata dan entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit dan seolah tidak rela melepaskan Shinaciku sekalipun Shina adalah darah daging Naruto dan Sakura.

"terima kasih sudah merawat Shinaciku dengan baik.. kami pamit Hinata salam untuk teme yah"

Naruto mengajak istrinya untuk keluar, dan seketika itu Shina menangis

"Na-naruto.."

Hinata yang mendengar tangisan Shinacikupun sontak memanggil Naruto

"bolehkah aku mengunjungi Shina?"

"tentu saja.. mampirlah kerumah kami jangan sungkan-sungkan"

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura pergi membawa Shinaciku air mata Hinatapun meleleh tertahankan. Dipeluknya mainan Shinaciku dengan erat. Hinata merasa kehilangan, sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Naruto amat bahagia. Lengkap sudah kehidupanya kini dengan kehadiran Shinaciku ditengah-tengan mereka. Sakura menatap Shina, kini Shina tertidur dalam gendonganya usai menangis.

Naruto membawa Sakura masuk kekamar yang selama ini dia kunci dan tutup rapat. Kamar bayi dengan dekorasi lucu, dengan warna didominasi biru muda. Sakurapun meletakan Shina dalam box bayi

"sayang.."

Naruto mendekap Sakura dari belakang, kini mereka bersama-sama meihat putera mereka tengah tertidur lelap. Suatu hal yang Naruto sangat impikan menjadi kenyataan, jemari Sakura dengan sedikit bergetar menyentuh pipi chuby puteranya yang sedang tertidur, saat jemari Sakura menyentuh Shina, Shina seolah terusik dari tidurnya Sakurapun menarik kembali jemarinya dari wajah Shina.

"tak apa sayang, dia sedang tertidur.."

Sakurapun menatap Naruto masih dengan posisi badan Sakura membelakangi Naruto yang tepat berada dibelakangnya sambil mendekapnya dan menempelkan dagunya dileher Sakura.

"Naru.."

Sakurapun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto kemudian membalikan badan. Mereka berpelukan, Naruto tersenyum menatap Shina. Malaikat kecilnya kini berada dirumahnya

.

.

.

Biasanya ketika Sasuke datang kerumah Hinata langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangatnya sambil menggendong Shina dengan wajah berseri. Namun yang Sasuke dapati sepi, dimana Hinata? Dan dimana Shina?

Sasukepun menuju lantai atas kamarnya dan melihat istrinya yang memeluk boneka dengan mata yang sembab

"Hime..."

Khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, Sasuke mendekat meletakan tas kerjanya dan lengsung memeluk Hinata

"ada apa sayang? Kau sakit?"

".."

Hinata hanya menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sasukepun membelai surai indigo istrinya

"sayang.. kau kenapa? Kalau kau hanya menangis seperti ini aku tidak mengerti.."

"Shina-kun.. hiks.. Shina"

Sasuke menghela nafas, mengetahui arah pembicaraan istrinya

"dobe memberitahuku dia menjemput Shina, kau sedih karena tidak ada Shina?"

Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan suaminya

"wajar jika dobe menjemput Shina.. Shina anak dobe dan juga Sakura"

"tapi Sasuke-kun.. aku hiks.. aku menyayangi Shina. Dia sudah seperti anak kandungku sendiri"

"aku tau kau menyayangi Shina, akupun menyayangi Shina Hime.. tapi Shina bukan anak kandung kita.. dia anak kandung Naruto juga Sakura"

Hinata mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap onyx suaminya

"tak bisakah kita meminta kepada Naruto agar Shina dirawat saja oleh kita Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata menatap suaminya penuh harap. Permintaan itu jelas tidak mungkin, sekalipun mereka menyayangi Shina. Jelas tidak mungkin Naruto akan begitu saja menyerahkan putera kandungnya, Naruto dan Sakura telah menikah selama empat tahun dan kini mereka baru dikarunia anak. sementara Sasuke dan Hinata belum lama menikah

"kau tau Hime.. permintaanmu sangat tidak mungkin dobe kabulkan"

"..."

Hinata menunduk lemah

"meskipun Shina tidak tinggal lagi dengan kita, tapi kita masih bisa untuk menjenguknyakan?"

Sasuke membingkai wajah Hinata dan menghapus air matanya

"anak itu titipan tuhan sayang.. kalau suatu saat nanti kita dipercaya, kitapun pasti akan dititipkan anak juga.. kau tau dobe dan Sakura sudah lama menikah, Sakura pernah keguguran dan kini tuhan mempercayakan kembali dengan ditititpkanya Shina pada mereka.. kalau tuhan sudah berkehendak pasti.. suatu saat nanti kitapun akan dititipkan anak juga hime"

Perkataan Sasuke seolah menohok hatinya begitu dalam dan begitu tajam. Bagaiman mungkin dia akan hamil sementara rahimnya bermasalah? Dan kehadiran Shinacikulah yang membuat Hinata lupa akan penyakitnya. Tangisan Hinata pecah, sementara Sasuke tidak mengetahui arti tangisan Hinata yang sebenarnya hanya memeluknya erat, mengelus punggungnya dan menjadi sandaran bagi istrinya

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan indah dikediaman Namikaze dengan diwarnai tangisan bayi yang tak lain adalah tangisan Shinaciku. Narutopun bangun dan mendapati istrinya sudah tidak ada dikasur, Naruto tersenyum lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruangan kamar tempat anaknya berada.

"Sakura-chan.."

Yang Naruto lihat adalah Sakura termenung sambil melihat Shina yang berada dalam box bayi.

 **Deg**

Wajah itu, ekspresi itu, tatapan itu...

"Sakura-chan.. kau.. tak apa sayang?"

Sakura menoleh pelan dan menatap datar suaminya, Kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"aku akan berangkat ke kantor, Tayuya akan bekerja kembali dirumah ini membantumu merawat Shina. Tsuma ayo kita sarapan"

Sakura menurut, dia mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju dapur. Naruto menyuruh Tayuya untuk menjaga Shina, Shina masih menangis saat digendong oleh Tayuya.

Naruto cemas, namun untunglah kecemasanya tak berarti apa-apa. Sakura meresponya, Sakura mendengarkan dan bisa diajak untuk berkomunikasi walaupun hanya berupa isyarat atau anggukan kecil. Ketakutan itu semula menjalar melihat ekspresi istrinya yang menatap Shina dengan tatapan kosong. Takut kalau istrinya sampai hilang kendali lagi, takut kalau Sakura akan berbuat hal yang berbahaya kalau dia masih dalam keadaan depresi.

Mereka duduk berdua dimeja makan, Naruto menyantap makananya sambil sesekali menatap Sakura yang menyeruput tehnya pelan.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Sakura dan mencium kening istrinya menjadi kebiasaanya sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"aku berangkat sayang, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku yah?"

Sakura mengangguk, Naruto pergi dan baru sampai dipintu depan Naruto berbalik dan menatap istrinya. Kekhawatiran masih meliputi hatinya, Sakura masih duduk dan menyeruput teh hangatnya. Naruto tersenyum, semoga kekhawatiranya tidak berarti apa-apa.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya pelan menuju kantor. Bertemu dengan beberapa client perusahaan, menghadiri meeting pagi ini dan memeriksa berkas dokument yang baru saja datang. Disela-sela kesibukanya terselip Sakura dan juga Shinaciku dalam fikiranya, ingin rasanya Naruto segera bergegas pulang untuk menemui istri dan juga anaknya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore lebih, biasanya kalau tak ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk menyita waktunya Naruto langsung bergegas pulang untuk menemui istri dan anaknya.

Namun sore ini Naruto ada janji dengan teman lamanya sekaligus psikologis yang menangani Sakura. Naruto memasuki ke sebuah restaurant pinggir jalan, dan mencari-cari temanya. Matanya tertuju pada wanita bersurai pirang platina dengan irish mata violetnya menggunakan kacamata menawan yang tengah duduk memandangi laptop.

Naruto menuju ketempat wanita itu lalu duduk didepan psikolog yang diketahui bernama Aihara Shion

"lama tak berjumpa Naruto.."

Shion menyeruput vanila latte yang telah dipesanya, dan menutup laptopnya saat Naruto sudah datang

"apa aku datang terlambat?"

"tidak, hari ini pasiensku tak terlalu banyak. Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Naruto tersenyum saat Shion menanyakan istrinya

"dia sudah mengingat Shina.."

Shion membenarkan letak kaca mata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, dan mendengarkan penuturan Naruto dengan seksama tentang istrinya yang sekaligus menjadi pasienya

"dan aku menjemput Shina bersama istriku, beberapa hari dirumah Sakura nampak stabil"

"kau membawa kembali anakmu?"

"ya, aku rasa Sakura sudah sembuh dari depresinya"

"kau tau apa yang kau lakukan berbahaya Naruto.. kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu untuk membawa kembali puteramu ke rumah?"

"maafkan aku, tapi aku begitu merindukan puteraku.. dan Sakura menerima kehadiranya dirumah"

"apa sejauh ini tidak ada yang janggal dengan Sakura?"

Naruto menunduk

"saat aku hendak pergi ke kantor.. Sakura sudah berada dikamar Shina ehm.. dia menatap Shina dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi dia sudah bisa meresponku, bahkan dia mengenaliku sebagai suaminya"

Shion meletakan kembali cangkir kopi yang diminumnya dengan pelan

"aku bisa menarik kesimpulan sejauh ini dari ceritamu Sakura bisa mengenali lingkunganya"

Naruto bernafas lega...

"akan tetapi.."

".."

"aku rasa kau terlalu dini membawa Shina kerumah, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyalahkan tindakanmu membawa Shina karena sebagai orang tua tentu berat harus terpisah dari anaknya. Apa lagi Shina masih bayi dan memerlukan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Tapi Naruto... kalau sampai Sakura kembali kalap atau dia menjadi tak terkendali kembali aku sarankan kau membawanya ke pusat rehabilitasi kejiwaan. Aku memang bukan ahli spesialis dalam kejiwaan yang mendalam. Aku hanya psikologis, setidaknya kau membutuhkan seorang terapis psikiater atau dokter spesialis kejiwaan. Sakura membutuhkan penangan khusus untuk itu. Hal yang ditakutkan adalah Sakura tak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang asli atau yang palsu"

 **Deg**

Apa yang dikatakan Shion seolah menghujam jantungnya dengan dentuman yang keras. Naruto menggeleng, tidak.. itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sakura sembuh, meski belum seutuhnya pulih dari _depression post partum_. Buktinya Sakura mengenali puteranya, buktinya Sakura bisa menggendong puteranya, buktinya Sakura datang dengan sendirinya kekamar anak mereka saat mendengar tangisan Shina. Naruto menghibur dirinya sendiri, tidak Sakura pasti tidak akan lepas kendali atau sampai kalap lagi. Istrinya sembuh, istrinya sudah kembali. Naruto sebisa mungkin menenangkan hatinya yang gundah, dan seolah meyakinkan diri bahwa Sakura akan segera sembuh. Dan keluarganyapun akan kembali utuh.

"aku mengerti.. terima kasih atas bantuanya Shion"

"tak perlu sungkan, kau dan Sakura adalah teman baiku"

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasori?"

Seolah tak ingin larut dalam percakapanya menyangkut Sakura, Narutopun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka

"kami akan segera bertunangan"

.

.

Ditaman belakang sambil menatap kosong kolam renang Hinata termenung, memegangi mainan Shina. Apa kabar Shinaciku? Hinata terbiasa mendengar tangis, gelak tawa dan ocehan dari bibir mungil Shina. Meskipun Shina bukan anak kandungnya, tetap saja naluri keibuan Hinata muncul saat merawat dan menjaga Shinaciku. Kini Shinaciku telah pulang ke rumahnya, Hinata merasa kesepian. Saat-saat dirinya merasa rindu dengan malaikat kecil itu, Hinata hanya bisa mengelus mainan Shina sambil merenung atau menatap ponsel melihat beberapa gambar saat Shina bermain. Video Shina dengan ocehanya yang menggemaskan, melihat tingkah lakunya yang membuat Hinata tertawa, atau foto-foto dirinya saat bersama Shina.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan membayangkan dirinya masih bermain bersama Shina. Saat itu Shina sedang asik bermain dengan robot yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Jemari mungilnya mengacung-acungkan mainan yang tengah dipegangnya kepada Hinata. Sambil tersenyum seolah menunjak bahwa Shina senang mendapat mainan baru. Atau saat dimana Shina sedang makan, ketika itu Shina digendong oleh Sasuke dan Hinata menyuapinya dengan bubur bayi. Shina selalu riang berada ditengah mereka, Shina bahkan jarang menangis atau rewel saat bersamanya.

Hinata menuju lantai atas dan memasuki ruangan yang dulunya ditempati Shina. Boneka-boneka lucu yang berbaris rapi, miniatur mainan, beberapa figura foto yang terpasang masih nampak rapi menghiasi ruangan. Hinata dan Sasuke sengaja membuatkan kamar khusus bukan hanya untuk Shina, tapi untuk kelak calon anak mereka yang Sasuke harapkan suatu saat nanti akan lahir ke dunia. Hinata membuka lemari tempat dimana pakaian Shina masih tertata rapi. Naruto tidak sempat membawanya, pandangan Hinata meredup saat menuju box bayi yang kosong tanpa ada bayi didalamnya. Hanya terdapat bantal kecil bermotifkan karakter kartun lucu, selimut, bantal serta gantungan lucu berhiaskan binatang yang akan berputar dan mengeluarkan suara menenangkan untuk bayi tidur.

Hinata bisa merasakan seolah-olah Shina masih ada dikamar. Dan saat ini dia sedang tertidur pulas dan Hinata menjaganya, namun kenyataan yang Hinata dapatkan adalah. Ruangan itu kosong, seolah mati ditinggal pemiliknya.

Sudah Sasuke duga pasti Hinata seperti ini. Diam-diam saat pulang kerja Sasuke memperhatikan istrinya, saat ditaman belakang bahwa mengikuti istrinya sampai dikamar yang dulunya ditempati Shina. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang..

"hime.."

Hinata diam ditempat tak menjawab panggilan suaminya. Kalau sudah begini Sasuke menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Istrinya begitu menyayangi Shina, dan seolah kehilangan semangatnya untuk hidup semenjak Shina pergi.

"nanti kita kerumah dobe yah? Menengok Shina.."

Bujuk Sasuke

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Uchiha cullen738 : insyAllah author usahakan updaye, tapi tenang sasuhina gak akan selamanya sedih ko. jangan lupa reviews lagi xD

28 : jangan lupa reviews lagi yah

paijo payah : ini cuman untuk bumbu cerita ko hehe meskipun author akuin sedikit mainstream juga. jangan lupa reviews laagi yah

Ae Hatake : ini cuman buat bumbu cerita ko biar romance narusakunya lumeer xD, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah

Aion Sun Rise : sepertinya di chap sekarang ada momentnya, jangan lupa reviews lagi yah

Sasorikun's wife : yosh author usahakan ko, namanya juga bumbu cerita hehe. jangan lupa reviews lagi yah

Loray 29Alus : jangan lupa reviews lagi yah

guest : argatou reviewsnya, memang jalan ceritanya author buat seperti itu bukan tanpa karena alasan ko. makasih juga untuk infonya tentang psychosis post partum. author cuman baca sekilas artikelnya jadi mungkin fic ini memang banyak kekuranganya. yosh.. jangan lupa reviews lagi yah.

.

.

akhirnya setelah sekian lama fakum bisa up juga. yah meskipun tau wordsnya kurang banyak kan -_- .. berhubung author udah mulai kuliah jadi buat nulis fic sedikit ngaret, tergantung tugas kuliahnya juga sih ntar. wkwk. oke arigatou buat yang masih setia ngikutin fic Shionna ini. jangan lupa revews, karena reviews kalian adalah semangat author :) ..

jaa_nee...


End file.
